The objective of this project is to provide de-identified radiological images obtained from the patients qualified by IIMO to the CPTAC project. The project includes the collection and submission of de-identified pre-surgical and follow-up clinical image data to the NCI Cancer Imaging Archive (TCIA). The human subjects will be enrolled at the oncology hospitals subcontracted by IIMO.